


saturday

by thewestwinged



Series: tea and coffee [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M, ambiguously poly vfd 2 come, copious amounts of tooth-rotting fluff, supportive familial and romantic relationships, the fix it fic that all of our dead faves deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewestwinged/pseuds/thewestwinged
Summary: snapshots from a slightly brighter world.(everyone gets a chance to live and to love and to eat a lot of pancakes)





	saturday

**Author's Note:**

> this will update! sporadically, which here means i am a fickle writer but also very invested in the happiness of these good kids.

Violet wakes up the same way she does most every other morning, the shrill whistle of a kettle ringing throughout the house. She yawns, stretching back until her fingers brush the wood of the bedpost. Cool air wafts through the open window.

Saturday mornings in the Montgomery household are _boisterous_ , a word here that means full of loud people wanting tea and barely enough room to make it. Violet makes her way into the kitchen, Sunny toddling along behind her. Once, she would have felt self-conscious, wearing her pajamas in a room full of people. Now, the sight of them only fills her chest with warmth.

Klaus, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley are huddled together around a heaping tower of pancakes. Over by the stove, Uncle Monty, Gustav, and Jacquelyn dance around each other, flipping more pancakes and pouring drinks. Olivia and Jacques are perched along the windowsill. The librarian has let her hair down, plucking carefully at the strings of a guitar.

Violet breathes in the smell of sugary breakfast foods and smiles.

“Good morning, Violet, Sunny,” Larry says, from her left. “Any plans for today?”

“Good morning.” Violet gives him a quick hug, considering. “And I don’t think so. Not yet, at least.”

She turns her gaze towards Isadora, drizzling syrup over a pancake with determined precision. The sunlight reflecting off of her curls gives the faint impression of a halo. When she catches Violet staring, she grins, waving her over.

“You look nice,” Isadora says.

Violet blushes, wrinkles her nose. “I’m in my pajamas and I haven’t brushed my hair.” She squeezes onto the bench in between Isadora and Klaus, rests her elbows on the table.

“I know,” Isadora says, eyes locked on her plate, lips twitching up at the corners.

Klaus rests the side of his head against her shoulder, shuffles his plate over. “Blueberry?”

“I hope you’re not full, Klaus,” Uncle Monty says. He sets another plate down on the table, dusts his hands off on his checkered apron. “Come to think of it, we might have made too much.”

“No such thing.” Quigley grabs three with a single stab of his fork, dragging them onto his plate. “Not until we _literally_ run out of flour.”

Jacquelyn slips her oven mitts off, placing them carefully on the counter. “Love comes in waves,” she says, leans back against Gustav. “It's natural law. There's always more coming.”

“That’s lovely,” Gustav replies. He rests his chin on top of her head. “Really, Jacquelyn. We should write that one down.”

It’s as close as the two of them ever get to flirting. Duncan groans, covering his eyes with his arm. “Gross.”

“Duncan, we’ve talked about this,” Olivia admonishes, a teasing tone coloring her words. “You’re not allowed to be bitter about other people being happy when you’re happy, too.”

Either to further her point or to bother Duncan, Jacques presses a solid kiss to the side of her head. Duncan wails, burying his face into Isadora’s shoulder. And Violet can’t help but burst into laughter.

Larry snatches up Jacques' mug of tea, ducks the responding swat at his arm. Uncle Monty reaches over Sunny to ruffle Klaus' hair. Violet settles against the wall, Isadora flush against her side.

It's strange, how quiet the world can be, even in the loudest of places.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr http://cassiecillian.tumblr.com/


End file.
